Lya Flamel
by Lya Flamel
Summary: Como seria a vida de uma garota que tinha tudo pra ser uma grande bruxa, mas nasceu um aborto?Romance um pouco de comédia e muitas neuras!
1. Chapter 1

"_Estou sozinha em casa. Padrinho foi para Nottingham e não deve voltar tão cedo, parece que alguns antigos Comensais da Morte foram localizados por lá"._

"_A madrinha foi com a Nicole no médico, criança pequena sempre está resfriada, mas não é nada apenas rotina."_

"_Tenho sentido falta de algo na minha vida, não sei o que é, mas espero ter achado o que me ajude: decidi contar a minha vida, talvez se eu contar para mim mesma tudo que acontece durante o dia eu perceba que não falta nada, ou pelo menos irei descobrir o que falta."_

"_A primeira coisa que pensei quando tomei essa decisão foi como seria maneiro se daqui a alguns anos viessem a encontrar o diário e acho que quem encontrasse iria querer saber tudo, desde o começo."_

"_Bem, para começar eu me chamo Lya, mas é muito mais fácil alguém saber quem eu sou através do meu pai, Sr. Nicolau Flamel. Isso mesmo, sou filha do único bruxo que produziu a pedra filosofal, pode parecer muito maneiro, porém só com o tempo se descobre o quanto pesa ter o sobrenome Flamel. Nasci um ano antes dos meus pais decidirem destruir a pedra que ainda lhes conservavam a vida. Eles me amaram muito, e nunca deixaram nada faltar, por isso quando eu tinha cinco anos e o Elixir da vida começava a acabar eles me batizaram, me entregaram para o homem mais confiável do mundo, Prof. Dumbledore. Esse sempre me pareceu um avô, seus olhos sempre calmos me confortaram quando a morte enfim chegou para os meus pais, sua voz tão doce era capaz de me fazer dormir, ainda gosto de ouvir histórias contadas por ele. Morei por três anos no castelo onde funciona a escola de Hogwarts, a minha existência era um segredo para os alunos e meus cuidados foram destinados à senhorita Ponfrey. A minha vida no castelo era divertida e no mínimo diferente, passava a maior parte do tempo ou com os elfos na cozinha, ou na ala hospitalar cuidando dos alunos desacordados. Era estranho como eu adorava quando eles deliravam, depois sempre espalhavam por aí que tinham visto um anjo cuidando deles."_

"_Os dois primeiros anos se passaram sem que nada, além disso, acontecesse. Entretanto numa noite as coisas mudaram um pouco, eu estava cuidando de um aluno que achava estar desacordado quando ele abriu os olhos e não estava delirando, ele sabia que eu não era um anjo e começou a fazer perguntas. Eu estava tão curiosa quanto ele, nunca tinha conversado com um aluno antes. Passamos a noite conversando. Acabei descobrindo porque a pedra filosofal foi destruída, já que eu conversava com o senhor Harry Potter. Nas noites que se seguiam ele me apresentou os seus amigos, isso sem que a Senhorita Ponfrey soubesse. Também quando descobriram já era tarde demais."_

"_Passei mais um ano na escola, o senhor Potter e seus amigos já tinham se formado quando veio o convite: como o Senhor potter e a senhorita Ginny tinham se casado eles pediram a minha custódia e eu passei a morar com eles. Peguei o costume de chamá-los de padrinhos, ganhei uma nova família – os Weasley -, sem contar com uma vida normal ou quase."_

" _Eu vivia sossegada, todo domingo na casa dos avós (Srs. Weasley), estudando em escola trouxa, morando com os padrinhos, natal em família, só que quando eu completei dez anos todos ficaram preocupados. Eu já devia ter apresentado algum indício de magia, mas não apresentei. E não iria apresentar, foi uma surpresa ninguém esperava, foi tão estranho, todos olhando para mim com um certo ar de pena que eu só fui entender mais tarde. Apesar de ter nascido de uma família bruxa eu não poderia praticar magia, eu nasci um aborto."_

"_Todos esperavam que eu fosse ficar arrasada com isso, mas não fiquei. Eu tinha uma vida trouxa na escola, com computadores e CDs e ao mesmo tempo eu tinha um Hipogrifo no meu quintal, para mim a vida de aborto não parecia ruim."_

"_E ainda não parece, tenho muitos amigos tanto trouxas quanto bruxos , claro que eles dificilmente se encontram até por que os bruxos passam o ano dentro da escola. Mas isso nunca foi motivo para que nós nos afastássemos, sempre nos correspondemos por carta e na maioria das vezes eles me mandam cópias das suas matérias no castelo (não é por eu não ter poder que não vou ter conhecimento mágico), todo verão nós nos encontramos e fazemos piqueniques: levamos todo tipo de doces, sucos, tortas bruxos e trouxas, eles jogam quadribol e teve um ano que eu até ensinei a eles como se joga vôlei, no começo foi difícil eles quererem aprender as coisas trouxas, mas acho que eles perceberam que isso de certa forma era importante para mim."_

"_Tirando isso tudo, acho que sou uma adolescente normal, tenho espinhas, neuras, principalmente com meninos, padrinhos que pegam no meu pé, sapos de chocolate na geladeira, não isso não."_

"_Acho que já disse tudo."_

— Lya! Chegamos!

— Estou indo madrinha!

"_Até amanha"._


	2. Chapter 2

Bom dia madrinha!

Bom dia!

Tens noticias do padrinho?

Não, mas ele logo-logo dá sinais de vida.

Vou tomar café, estou faminta.

Ok, mas depois vem me ajudar no serviço que nós vamos visitar o seu tio Fred.

Ah Que bom que vocês vieram! — disse Angelina — Venha Ginny vem me ajudar com o almoço, e Lya a Kate está brincando na sala, leva a Nicole lá.

Ta bom tia.

Essas crianças crescem rápido. Com quantos anos a Lya está agora?

Quatorze, logo ela faz quinze, estamos pensando em fazer uma surpresa para ela, o que você acha?

Ouvi dizer que os trouxas fazem um grande baile para a aniversariante, talvez ela queira ter um.

É. Talvez.

"_Não faz muito tempo que o tio Fred se casou, uns dois anos na verdade, ele e a tia Angelina se conheceram na escola, mesmo ele não pensando muito em casamento tia Angelina deu uma dura nele que não teve escapatória"._

A Kate está cada vez mais ruiva. Disse Ginny.

Não podia deixar de ser, já viu algum Weasley diferente?

Tens razão. Escute, acho que a mamãe chegou.

Na sala estavam parados os patriarcas da grande família Weasley, o Sr. Arthur não mudara muito, parecia apenas mais roliço, já a Srª Molly, tinha grandes mechas brancas misturadas ao vermelho intenso do cabelo. Mais tarde ainda chegaram o Jorge e Katie Bell, sua noiva.

"_Almoçar com os Weasleys sempre é delicioso, eles realmente me adotaram, e eu tenho o prazer de dizer que essa é a minha família! Eu sempre tive um certo receio, medo de que de alguma forma eu os desapontassem, me esforço ao máximo para que isso não aconteça. Esse almoço não foi muito diferente dos outros, os homens conversando sobre negócios e quadribol, enquanto as mulheres conversavam sobre as crianças e os preparativos do casamento do tio Jorge, tudo rolou na maior paz, tirando a pequena, mas gosmenta guerra de comida entre a Kate e a Nicole"._

Angelina, meu bem, estamos indo.

Molly, muito obrigado e desculpa qualquer coisa.

Que isso eu é que tenho que agradecer pela ótima tarde. Mas a próxima é lá em casa — Diz ginny que também esta indo embora e chega perto para se despedir.

Na sala Fred chama lya em um canto para conversar.

Trouxe um presentinho p/ você, mas não abra aqui, tão pouco mostre a sua madrinha. Espero que goste!

O que é? — Lya pergunta com a bolsa já nas costas.

Se eu lhe contasse perderia toda a graça. Venha vamos dar tchau para o seu avô.

Então lya o que você acha, de colocarmos energia étrica lá no Forte?

É elétrica, vovô, e eu acharia maravilhoso! Mas a magia da casa não ia impedir?

Acredito que não. Bem agora já vou indo.

Tchau.

"_Não demoramos muito pra voltar pra casa, e eu fui direto para o meu quarto, que alias é a única parte da casa que tem luz elétrica e telefone (ou você acha que eu ia viver sem internet e televisão?). Eu estava super curiosa pra saber que presente era aquele e lógico que eu não ia deixar isso pra depois."_

"_Ele estava muito bem lacrado o que me deu uma grande felicidade (devia ser algo realmente importante), já estava quase terminando de abrir quando o pacote se mexeu bruscamente. Eu fiquei mais feliz ainda, então era um animal!_

_Infelizmente tive de deixar pra abrir depois, ali poderia ser perigoso."_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Olá."_

"_Cara! Hoje o meu dia foi pocante!"_

"_Há nove anos atrás quando o Mr. Sirius Black morreu todos pensavam que a casa e a fortuna dos Black viriam para as mãos do meu padrinho Harry. Mas para surpresa de todos tudo foi para a prima mais próxima de Black: Bellatriz Lestrange."_

"_Isso foi uma grande perda. A casa era a cede da Ordem da Fênix e quando a casa se perdeu levou com ela documentos importantes e até objetos pessoais. Levou um bom tempo pra tudo, ou quase tudo, ser recuperado. Meu padrinho não quis me contar como isso aconteceu, aliás, a morte do Mr. Black é um assunto muito delicado aqui em casa, perguntas sobre qualquer assunto relacionado com isso devem ser feitas com muita cautela."_

"_No final do sétimo ano escolar de meu padrinho aconteceu uma grande batalha, entre Aurores do ministério e membros da Ordem contra os Comensais da morte e é claro Voldemort. Nessa batalha Bellatriz Lestrange morreu, eu ainda não descobri quem matou, mas eu sei que foi um membro da Ordem."_

'_Após a morte de Bellatriz meu padrinho finalmente teve direito de receber a herança de Sirius. Porém ele não freqüentava a casa dos Black, trazia muitas recordações a ele. Ele só foi à casa uma vez, para visitar o Bicuço, que ficou preso durante o "governo" de Lestrange."_

"_Ele sabia que aquela casa não tinha nenhuma serventia para ele e achou que seria melhor dá-la para alguém que pudesse usa-la de modo melhor. E adivinha quem ele escolheu!"_

"_Na minha festa de doze anos o padrinho me deu a notícia. Eu teria acesso livre a casa, poderia levar meus amigos (bruxos é claro) e o que mais eu quisesse. Eu tive trabalho para colocar aquela casa em ordem já que ninguém ia lá há anos. Demorou, mas eu consegui deixa-la do meu jeito. E é lá que eu pratico o que eu aprendi durante todos esses anos. Ah! Eu batizei o local com o nome de Forte porque a casa ainda está sobre o feitiço Fidélius. "_

_- -_

"_Bem hoje eu fui pro forte com a madrinha (e o presente). Na casa existe um quarto vazio, que nem janelas têm, por isso ele é perfeito para os primeiros contatos com as criaturas que eu estudo, sabe há algum tempo atrás um amigo meu, chamado Matt, apelidou esse quarto de Local de Desova, bem apropriado, não?"_

"_Lá eu abri com muito cuidado o pacote, mas não adiantou muito. A criatura pulou na minha cabeça e começou a puxar o meu cabelo. Ela provavelmente teria arrancado o meu coro cabeludo se não tivesse percebido o que ela queria. Eu tinha uma pregadora prateada na minha cabeça e provavelmente era aquilo que o animal queria. Foi muito difícil de tira-la do meu cabelo, o animal tinha um focinho longo e molhado (eca!), isso sem contar nas enormes unhas que deixaram uma bela ferida no meu braço. Quando eu finalmente consegui sai o mais rápido possível do quarto. Não por medo, mas tinha alguma coisa errada. Meu tio não me daria nada perigoso sem avisar (ou daria?)."_

"_Não era muito difícil de adivinhar que animal era aquele, a cobiça pela a minha pregadora o denunciava. Era um Niffler."_

"_Só que ainda faltava descobrir o que tinha o deixado nervoso, porque Pelúcios em geral são mansos. Nessa hora eu ouvi um barulho na porta do quarto de desova, ele deveria estar tentando arrancar a maçaneta de prata. O que atrapalhou o meu raciocínio por um momento, mas logo voltei a pensar. Ele ficou tanto tempo dentro daquele embrulho escuro, mas escuridão acalma Pelúcios. Tanto tempo dentro daquele embrulho sem comer nada...Isso! Fome qualquer um ficaria em fúria com fome."_

"_É... Outro problema onde eu ia arranjar comida pra esse treco, eu nem sabia o que ele comia! Claro que eu teria de pesquisar em algum livro, mas como eu não sou boba nem nada, fui pedir ajuda pra minha amiga Náthane. Teria sido bem mais fácil se eu tivesse uma coruja, mas eu preferi um disc-man no natal..."_

"_Nós passamos o resto da manhã pesquisando e foi ela quem achou em um livro manchado sem titulo. "_

"_Niffler - Esse animal é apaixonado por tudo que brilha, e com a sua alimentação não é diferente. Um de seus alimentos preferidos é a mosca do espécime 'Luminantics', muito parecida com a popular mosca varejeira, porém essa é capaz de brilhar no escuro. Porém essa mosca só pode ser pega pelo próprio Niffler, o que torna isso uma tarefa cara. Mas foram os duendes, em 1949, que descobriram outro alimento apreciado por essas criaturas: o leite. Os tipos de leite mais apropriados são: O de Niffler fêmea, o de unicórnio, o de ovelha e o de ursa"._

"_Daí as coisas ficaram fáceis, eu tinha quase todo tipo de leite guardado no meu almoxarifado, e já que o de ovelha era o mais fácil de repor depois, foi esse que nós demos a ele que logo ficou calmo."_

"_Com isso eu pude fazer minhas anotações sobre a espécie, nós até fizemos um teste, enterramos vários objetos metálicos em terreno perto do forte, e ele encontrou todos! Na verdade ele achou até um colar lindo que claro eu guardei para mim."_

"_O dia já estava acabando e dessa vez quem estava louca de fome era eu, decidimos voltar cada uma para a sua casa, deixando o pelúcio trancado com muito leite no quarto. Vou pedir pro Tio Jorge ir busca-lo amanhã."_

"_Meu dia foi assim, e só." - - _


	4. Chapter 4

"_Meu aniversário!"_

"_Hoje foi o meu aniversário, eu estou muito feliz! E ganhei muitos presentes também! Pra começar fui acordada com muitos beijos da Nycolle. No andar de baixo fui recebida com um delicioso café da manhã e madrinha me deu um doce bruxo novo, Bombons recheados com delicia gasosa. Passei boa parte da manhã flutuando. O presente do meu padrinho chegou ainda de manhã, é uma espécie de anel do humor só que esse dá conselhos se você não estiver feliz. "_

"_Na hora do almoço já estava toda a 'família' lá. Os Weasley tem esse incrível poder de te fazer sentir em casa". O vô Arthur prometeu instalar luz elétrica em pelo menos uma parte do forte, a vovó trouxe vários doces e um livro sobre uma mulher Argentina que só expressou seu poder de bruxa aos 30 anos. O Percy não apareceu. Tio Fred e tia Angelina me deram um pufoso, que é um animal redondinho marrom que adora ficar pulando e alguns gostam de comer meleca de quem ta dormindo. A madrinha não ficou muito contente com esse presente e pediu para eu mantê-lo bem longe do nariz da Nycolle. Tio Bill mandou um bisbilhoscópio já o tio Carlinhos um dente de dragão".'_

"_Após o almoço tio Jorge me levou para o Beco Diagonal para escolher uma coruja. Esse foi o presente que eu mais gostei até aí. Escolhi uma muito bonita que tinha penas que variavam do castanho para o vermelho. Segundo a dona da loja é uma coruja difícil de se achar encontrada apenas na Indonésia. Quando estava saindo da loja encontrei o Matt e a Náthane, passamos a tarde juntos."_

Felix Niver!— Disse Náthane não se contendo e pulando no pescoço de Lya-Então, como é ter 15 anos? E os presentes? Deve ser o Maximo ter padrinhos tão ricos! Você só deve ter ganhado coisas caras! Não que isso seja o mais importante, mas pediria aquele arco de cabelo maravilhoso que...

Ai! Cala a boca Náthane! — retrucou Matt indo abraçar a outra amiga - Feliz aniversário, viu meu bibelô, e toma de presente, não é muita coisa mais é de coração.

Aaah... Matt você é um amor! Esse é o tinteiro mais lindo que eu já vi! Olha Náthane. — disse se virando pra amiga que estava emburrada.

È lindo. Mesmo vindo de um troglodita como ele.

Não fiquem assim eu vou contar tudo que aconteceu comigo. Tio vou tomar um sorvete! – Disse Lya se virando para Jorge.

Valeu baixinha eu vou dar uma olhada na minha loja.

"_Cheguei em casa bem tarde hoje. Lá pras 10hs quando eu já indo estava dormir chegou o presente mais legal. Eu disse legal? Legal é pouco, o presente é sensacional, fantástico, fabuloso, hiper mega super pocante e tudo mais que vocês puderem imaginar"._

"_Ele aparatou na sala, estava bem vestido. Disse que queria ter vindo para o almoço, mas Hogwarts sempre dá trabalho, até durante as férias. O padrinho Dumbledore já tem idade, mas continua jovem. Nós conversamos muito, ele nunca tem muito tempo para conversar comigo, mas sempre que isso acontece é uma delicia. "_

"_Quando já estava chegando a hora dele ir embora, lá pra meia noite, ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e disse:"_

— Que tal passar o começo do próximo mês naquele que foi seu lar há muito tempo?

"_Eu entendi na hora o que ele quis dizer. Quase explodi de alegria, pulei no colo dele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha (acho que ele não esperava essa reação). Ele disse que seria por uma semana, mas que dessa vez eu poderia andar pelo castelo, e assistir ás aulas."_

EU VOU PARA HOGWARTS!

"_Parece que vai sair um ovo da minha boca. Eu tenho certeza que não vou conseguir dormir hoje e a prova disso é que já são 4:30 da madruga e eu estou aqui digitando isso."_

P.S 1: Eu não consigo chamar o Percy de tio como vocês podem ter percebido.

P.S 2: Já disse que estou muito FELIZ?

Pó valeu pela review, graças a vc eu vou continuar com a fic


End file.
